Bagunça
by Parulla Akatsuki
Summary: É o que se espera de resultado quando seus cupidos são uma bêbada e um fantasma.


_**Yooo!**_

 _ **Gente, eu não posto uma fic desde, sei lá, 2013 por aí. Pois é, tava tri parado com a escrita.  
Mas enfim, quando bate aquela vontade de escrever algo, temos que agir. Depois de tanto tempo parado, receio que não vá sair grande coisa...**_

Cana estava na guilda, como sempre fazia em seus momentos livres. Costumava sentar-se sozinha à mesa e dar um abraço de urso no barril de bebida mais próximo, e assim ficar nesse namoro sem fim por horas. Não importava o tamanho do barril, não importava que bebida tivesse dentro, só importava que estivesse perto e que fosse algo com teor de álcool elevado. Entre um gole e outro, observava a habitual agitação entre seus colegas de guilda, enquanto aos poucos suas bochechas coravam. Como de costume, Natsu comprou briga com Gray, destruindo meio salão no processo, Elfman gritava coisas de como ser homem, Lucy e Wendy se escondiam das cadeiras voadoras atrás de uma mesa, Lily entrou em um duelo de espadas com a Erza e Mirajane olhava tudo com um sorriso no rosto, até ser atingida por uma espécie de balde e cair no chão. Não iria demorar muito até que o mestre viesse para acabar com a palhaçada, então não deu muita importância.

Continuou bebendo, mas o tédio tomava conta do seu ser. E quando já conseguia sentir os efeitos da bebida em seu sangue, uma ideia correu por sua mente. Afinal, por que todos podem se divertir e ela não? Com um sorriso no rosto, caminhou até Lucy, seu alvo preferido.

\- Ooooooiiiiiii! – Exclamou por trás da loira, segurando os peitos dela. Wendy tocou nos próprios com uma cara triste e rubra.

\- Cana-chan! – Assustou-se a outra, abraçando o próprio corpo.

\- E então, sobre o que conversam? – Perguntou sem muito interesse.

\- Ah só estávamos discutindo sobre como sempre terminam nessa situação... – Respondeu Wendy, referindo-se ao estado da briga, que agora envolvia também Gajeel, Elfman e o Raijinshuu, que, diga-se de passagem, surgiram literalmente do nada.

\- Onde está o mestre quando se precisa dele... – Concluiu Cana, com olhar de desdém. – Mas enfim, vamos sentar-nos à mesa, eu tenho algo para falar para vocês. – Lucy e Wendy trocam olhares e engolem em seco. Seja lá o que fosse não era coisa boa.

\- Algo errado, Cana-chan? – Recomeçou Wendy.

\- Mais ou menos. Lucy, eu li o seu destino de novo, e você vai ficar com o cara do encontro predestinado.

\- De novo com isso Cana? – Lucy estreitou os olhos, em um sorriso debochado. – Você sabe que não deu certo, eu o deixei esperando no restaurante e...

\- Eu sei, eu fui no seu lugar, mas não é dele que eu falo. – Cana adotou uma expressão séria no rosto, fazendo a loira engolir em seco.

\- Se não é ele, quem é então? – Perguntou com receio na voz. Seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que iria se arrepender.

\- Ora Lucy, você teve o seu encontro predestinado. Lembre-se que eu leio a sua sorte, mas é você quem a faz.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Quero dizer que quando eu li apenas tinha visto a pessoa que poderia mudar a sua vida. E agora que você escolheu seu caminho, posso dizer que é com ele que você vai ficar. E o encontro com esse rapaz apenas serviu para ressaltar. – Os olhos de Wendy brilhavam mais que as lâmpadas da guilda.

\- E quem é essa pessoa especial para a Lucy-san, Cana-san?

\- Não poderia ser outro além do Natsu, é claro! – Respondeu com simplicidade e com um sorriso sapeca no rosto.

\- EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?! – Gritaram as duas juntas, uma mais vermelha que a outra.

\- Natsu-san é a pessoa ideal para a Lucy-san? – Wendy gritava fitando o outro em questão, que estava sendo pisoteado por uma Erza furiosa vai se saber o por que.

\- SHHHH – Lucy tapa a boca da menina com as mãos. – C-C-Cana isso é impossível! Nós somos apenas colegas de time, só isso!

\- Está dizendo que eu estou errada? Por5 acaso duvida da minha magia?

\- Nã-não... Mas não pode ser... – Falava uma ruborizada Lucy.

\- Ora pense bem. O destino te pôs um cara que, em muitos aspectos, era parecido com você. E também te colocou uma escolha. No final, você dispensou ele. Por que fez isso? – A loira abaixou o olhar para a mesa, com vergonha.

\- Por que eu fui em um trabalho com Natsu e Happy.

\- Isso mesmo! – Lucy a fitou surpresa. – Em termos mais diretos, você preferiu o Natsu! – E após um momento de reflexão, a loira soltou um grito encabulado.

\- N-n-n-n-n...

\- Ora qual é Lucy! Está estampado na sua cara que você gosta dele. – Wendy assistia a tudo, tapando a boca e com os olhos arregalados.

\- Mas... – Seria verdade mesmo? Seria Natsu o seu par perfeito? Bem, ela se lembrou de quando pensou que ele fosse se declarar para ela, estava tentada a aceitar. Lembrou também que ficou doente e não pode ir ao festival, então ele arrancou a árvore e pôs em um barco, frente à sua janela. Sem contar que ele sempre estava lá para salva-la do perigo, e das constantes visitas em seu apartamento. Em geral, ele sempre esteve por perto. – Não posso... Não podemos... – Cana e Wendy a fitavam atentamente. – Somos apenas bons amigos, e colegas de equipe. Tenho certeza de que ele me vê apenas assim.

\- Lucy, cai na real! – Brigou a outra. – Natsu e Lisanna também eram próximos, sabia? E erza também, até banho juntos já tomaram. – Esse último comentário fez Wendy corar estupidamente. – Mas ele nunca fez com elas nem metade do que faz com você. – Lucy ruborizou, abaixando o olhar.

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- O que ela quis dizer é que você deve ser honesta consigo mesma. – Uma voz, um tanto suave, falou por trás do grupo.

\- Primeira?

\- Desculpe, mas eu não pude deixar de escutar. – Sorriu docemente. – Eu acho que Cana está certa, mas primeiro você tem que saber o que você quer, Lucy. Não adianta ir mais além se você não sabe o que esperar. – Lucy abaixou novamente a cabeça, pensativa. – O que você sente? Você o ama? – Amor. Aquela simples pergunta fez o coração da maga estelar falhar uma batida. Já se pegou imaginando como seria uma vida ao lado do filho do rei dragão, mas agora com Cana e Mavis falando tão cheias de si, estranhamente passou a acreditar mais nessa possibilidade.

\- Eu... Não sei...

\- Yoooooooo! – Exclamou feliz o rosado, passando seu braço por cima do ombro da loira. – Ta tudo bem Lucy? Parece que te cozinharam em uma panela. – Lucy estava paralisada. As outras três sorriram.

\- E-e-e-eu t-t-tenho que i-ir... – Caminhava em direção à saída da guilda como se fosse um robô.

\- Eu hein, que bicho mordeu ela? – Questionava Natsu, de braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha arqueada, fitando atentamente a garota. Atrás dele, os olhos de Cana e Mavis brilhavam em um sorriso malicioso, e juntaram as mãos em um high-five.

 _ **E é isso aí. O que acharam?**_

 _ **Não vou me centrar apenas em Nalu, pretendo colocar outros pares aqui. Afinal, Quando Cana decide brincar, e com a ajuda de Mavis ainda, a coisa fica séria.**_

 _ **Até a próxima!**_


End file.
